In a conventional injection procedure, a user is generally advised to use a new injection needle or syringe for each injection to reduce a risk of cross contamination, infection and/or pain (e.g., when re-using blunt needles). However, the user may forget to change the needle or syringe before an injection thus subjecting themselves to the risks.
Some conventional injection devices utilize color coding to distinguish between used and unused injection needles and/or syringes. However, typically such color coding is in a small space on the injection device and can be difficult to see, especially for users with vision impairments.
In order to avoid these risks and overcome the problems associated with prior injection devices, there remains a need for a needle safety device, such as a needle magnetizing arrangement.